endless_finityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Wielding
The ability of a person to create, manipulate and use certain materials and physical properties in a seemingly mystical way is known as elemental wielding. Elemental powers come in various forms, ranging from controlling the wind, to “creating” physical material to even traversing space through artificially made portals. Many cultures have understood these powers to be various things such as magic or simple trickery; however, these ideas are not correct, and the powers that are wielded are both real and explainable. Those who wield these powers are known as elementalists. The Elemental Wielding Process There are many factors that go into using elemental powers, each of which affect the use and outcome of the abilities in different ways. These factors are determined by non-physical systems controlled by the elementalist. The systems used in wielding these powers are innate within the person, yet they slumber until awoken through whatever means the present dimension regulates. The two main systems that are involved in elemental use are the Personal Internalized Portal and the Physical Manipultion Aura. Personal internalized portals The personal internalized portal (or Pi portal) acts as a gateway, and is the elementalist's means of retrieving materials needed in elemental manipulation. It is almost entirely subconsciously used, except for those who wield the element 'portal' and usually the elementalist has no knowledge of its existence. A Pi portal work in such a way that one end of the portal (intake) is linked to a place from which the materiel for consumption is gathered, and the other end (expulsion) is spread across the user's PMA for the release of the gathered material. The Pi portal has two main parts, the intake gate and the expulsion gate. These are the inner workings of an elementalist's powers. Do to their concealed existence, not much was known about the Pi portal and its gates for a long time (and in most dimension). Only elementalist most in tune with their powers can even sense the Pi portal (however that does not mean that those not “in tune” cannot effectively wield its power) Intake gate – The intake gate is the retrieving end of the Pi portal. It pulls in any material that the elementalist “orders” from a place called the Expanse of the Elements. This gate remains completely subconsciously controlled except for when the elementalist is using the 'portal' element. This gate also has the ability to travel from one place to another, regardless of distance or dimension, instantaneously. Materials retrieved by the intake gate include: water, plysmal oil, earth minerals, energy crystals, metals, oxygen, acidic chemicals, and toxins. Expulsion gate – The expulsion gate is the releasing end of the Pi portal. This releases the elements retrieved by the the intake gate, throughout any part of the elementalist's PMA. While the intake gate is fully subconsciously used, the elementalist does have control of where the expulsion gate releases, however this is controlled unknowingly and an unlearned elemental wielder will naturally associate this with their PMA. Physical Manipulation Aura PMA is an elementalist way of interactive with and controlling elemental powers. It is a nonphysical extension of the physical body. While it (usually) cannot be noticed by a person's senses, it is said to be 'mentally felt' by the user. Unlike the subconsciously used Pi portal, PMA is fully controlled by the elemental user. The PMA takes the form of a liquid, and can be morphed and molded around the user's body like a fully malleable fluid. The elementalist's powers can be expelled from any part of this aura. The elementalist has full control over the shape of their aura, the area of elemental release, and the density of elemental release, so long as it does not exceed their present power limit. The spread and density of the elemental release is what gives the expulsion its form. If a person focused all their strength and elemental resource on a release through a small area of their PMA, the expulsion will be a powerful blast; however, if it is released through a much large area of the PMA, the expulsion will act more like a wave or blanket. Auras (or percentages of) can also be thrown by the elementalist, giving more range to their elemental usage then otherwise possible. The PMA contains three properties used in manipulating the elements. These properties are: force, energy, and calming. The Force – the force is an elementalist's ability to create motion and flow within their Pm Aura. It's purpose is for the moving around of elements within, are throwing elements from the wielders aura. It is also the sole system an elementalist needs to wield the element of wind. Energy – energy is one of the two processes used in changing the state of material. The elementalist releases energy within their aura to either create heat or an electrical current, usually for the purpose of altering the state of a material. Energy is also used in a concentrated raw form to create the element 'lightning'. Energy can be retrieved from two different sources; the elementalist own energy, or energy crystals from their Pi portal. Elementalist have an abnormal amount of pent up energy compared to the normal person (a constant which is different for each race). Energy is normally stored in a limited amount through the process of eating, (save for the Dinnurpen race, who have no limit to the energy received from eating) and doesn't account for much when being liberally used in elemental wielding. Elementalist can absorbe additional energy in two different ways. The first is through manually gathering it by using the calming. The second means is passively done by the elementalist's Pm aura, which slowly absorbs energy that passes through it (such as heat and light) and stores it in for later use. Calming – Calming is the elementalist's means of reducing the amount of energy in a material. This primarily involves lessening the heat of an object to change its state, such as turning water into ice. The purest form of calming is the shadow element, which completely depletes the energy in a certain space.